House Longwaters
'''House Longwaters '''is a noble family of Valyrian descent. It's members descend, until recent events - through bastardy, from House Targaryen and House Velaryon. The current head of the House is Daevos Firewater, Master of Ships for Aelyx Targaryen. History During the Dance of the Dragons, the baseborn dragonseeds Addam and Alyn of Hull were legitimized as members of House Velaryon by the would-be Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen, as it was claimed by the mother of the boys, Marilda, that it had been Rhaenyra's first husband, Ser Laenor Velaryon, who had fathered them. The court fool Mushroom claimed they were actually the children of Laenor's father, Lord Corlys Velaryon, who hadn't dared to recognize the boys while his wife was alive, and chose to recognize them after a fashion in this way. The two boys were designated the true heirs of Driftmark, and carried the blood of old Valyria. While Addam fell in the civil war, the dragon-scarred Alyn would go on to succeed his grandfather (or possible father) as Lord of Driftmark, Lord of the Tides, and head of House Velaryon. Dubbed "Oakenfist", he became very famous through his many deeds - among them fighting off Dalton Greyjoy, securing the release of Prince (and future King) Viserys Targaryen from Lys, making many great journeys far and wide, serving as Master of Ships under King Daeron I Targaryen, contributing greatly to the Conquest of Dorne, and fighting pirate lords, all before disappearing at sea. Although he had children with his wife, Lady Baela Targaryen, Lord Alyn loved Princess Elaena Targaryen, the youngest daughter of King Aegon III Targaryen and Queen Daenaera Velaryon (Baela's own half-niece). They had two children, Jon and Jeyne Waters. It is unknown whether Lord Alyn ever knew about his bastards, or whether the children were born after he left on his final voyage, from which he never returned. Despite his bastardy, Jon Waters went on to become a great and famous knight in his own right. His son, whose name is yet unknown, went on to become the same. As the son was the legitimate child of Ser Jon Waters and his wife, he left the taint of bastardy behind him, and added "Long" to his name to show this. One of their descendants, Rennifer Longwaters, would later serve his distant Baratheon kin as chief undergaoler of the dungeons below the Red Keep of King's Landing. Recent Events At the onset of the Second Targaryen Rebellion, House Longwaters was headed by Ser Alyn Longwaters. A skilled knight, and sworn-sword to King Selwyn Baratheon, he and his small family lived a pleasant life in the Crownlands close to King's Landing. When Rhaegar Targaryen and his host landed at Crackclaw point, Ser Alyn headed for King's Landing to join the forces who opposed the upstart dragon. However, as Lord after Lord capitulated, the city decided it would save itself from the Rhaegar and his dragon's ire. It was said that House Longwaters had 'a drop of the dragon in it' and so when Ser Alyn bent the knee he dared remind the King of his Targaryen blood in hopes of better treatment of his family. The Baratheon loyalists amongst the court, who had only bent the knee to keep their heads, conspired against Alyn in private. They decided to make an example of him, to show what reward supporting the wrong king earned you. His wife, son, and daughter were butchered by assassins one night whilst he was gone. The words 'A few more drops of the dragon for you' written in their blood in the bedroom where they had last slept. Upon hearing of this, the conspirators hung for their crimes at the behest of Rhaegar. In doing so, he earned Alyn's undying loyalty and friendship. Alyn left all trace of his old life behind and became a common face in the Dragon's court at King's Landing, and when the war turned against his liege he fled across the narrow sea to continue serving him. On the journey to Essos, Alyn found solace for his lost wife and children in the arms of another. Rhaenyra Targaryen was her name, and she was Rhaegar's youngest sister. With the approval of Rhaegar, they married in Braavos shortly after the Dragon returned from the Vale. They had one son, Daevos, but remained happily married for many years. Daevos became Master of Ships for Aelarys Targaryen, and still holds the position. He eventually became head of the House after Alyn's death in 377 AC Rhaegon Longwaters, Daevos' firstborn son, perished in the third Targaryen Rebellion. His second son, Daemon, was confirmed as his heir following this. Category:House Longwaters Category:House Targaryen